


Don’t tease me with your kindness

by snfics



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snfics/pseuds/snfics
Summary: Yamazaki is on his mission of a spy, but fall asleep during a mission, then found himself waking up to his target - Kawakami Bansai.
Relationships: Kawakami Bansai/Yamazaki Sagaru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Don’t tease me with your kindness

.

.

.

I, Yamazaki Sagaru, a spy working for the Shinsengumi. Today is just as usual that I got a mission to investigate our enemies, except that my _target_ this time is the guy who nearly killed me when we last battered.

After that incident, there was news that the Kihetai already left the earth. However, there are rumors now that they suddenly land back here in Edo again. We are not sure of what their goal is this time and that’s why I am here – to spy on him – Kawakami Bansai.

He walks out from a shop with something in his hand, not sure if that’s something for his ally or do that shop has something to do with the Kihetai. Maybe I can check them up later.

I keep following him until he stops by the parks where there’s nobody around. Is he going to meet someone here? Should I call for the backup? Just in case there might be too many of them?

But no matter how long I wait, there still no sign of anyone coming to this park. There’s only myself and that guy who’s now playing his Shamisen to the song I’ve never heard before.

The warming sunlight, along with the shady atmosphere of the park with the relaxing music made me start to feel sleepy. Keeping track with him for nearly a day really drain me out, and in the end, I could not resist my own exhaustion and fall asleep to the lull of music.

Rrrrrrr

Waking up to the rumbling ringing that break into my sleep.

Wait… This’s not the time for me to sleep…

The last thing on my mind was that I am on my mission to spy on one of the Kiheitai… then I fell asleep… so where is he now!?

“If you awake then pick up the call, its ringing sound’s not worth listening to”

“…!”

Shudder a little after hearing a voice whispering into my ear from behind. Turning back to look at the speaker just to be more shocked from the face I am seeing – the one who’s I’m spying on – Kawakami Bansai!

And of course, to spy on someone means to follow that person without making them notice, not to fall asleep beside him just like what I’m doing now!

Wait…?

How am I sleeping here beside him when I’m supposed to be behind those bushes?

“If you let it continue ringing, I will break it now…”

“Hey! Wait!”

Reaching out the hand to take back my phone which I don’t know how he took it. After realizing that’s the call was from Hijikata-san then, I stand up from the bench to walk away from the other. Since talking on the phone in front of the enemy would not be a very good idea right?

However, seem like this person will not let me do it.

Hand grips on my arm and forcefully pull me down to sit back down on the bench, beside him again. The grip was too strong to let go, so I cannot do anything except cutting the call.

I hope Hijikata-san will understand my reason though.

“Why won’t you pick up the phone? Secret information?”

“You ask me that?” Of cause there is a secret… many secrets actually.

Continue second sentence in my mind while trying to pull my arm out of his hand, but still useless.

“If it’s about you are spying on me, then I already know.”

“…”

Staring blanking at him, got no idea what am I supposed to reply to that sentence? Like… your enemy is directly telling you that he knows what you’re doing. Isn’t it feeling like a mock or something?

“What do you want?”

Ask after a minute of silence, but the reply was not his voice, but my stomach that is rumbling instead.

Yeah, right… I’m on a mission since the morning and yet to eat anything till now when the moon is right above my head. So I think it’s normal that I’ll be hungry… but at a time like this… God.

Blushing from a little awkward since it’s really quiet here and obviously that he’ll hear that.

“Eat this…”

At first I thought he was going to mock me for that, but, well, he hands me something in the bag in which I recognize it’s from the shop he stop by in the morning. And I thought that’s supposed to be for his ally?

At first, I didn’t take whatever it is from his hand. But then he glares at me with pressure… Actually, I cannot see his eye since he’s wearing a sunglasses, but the atmosphere around him make me feel them.

Seem like if I didn’t take whatever he’s giving, then there won’t be any chance for me to eat anything again…

So I end up took the bag, but be in a surprise after seeing what’s lie inside – my favorite Anpan.

Looking at the other again in confusion, but he didn’t pay attention to me anymore. All he is doing now is playing with his Shamisen only.

“…”

“Eat it.”

He starts talking again when realize that I haven’t started eating yet.

“What do you want?”

I repeated the same question I asked before, with more doubt - a lot more actually.

Last time this guy also lets me alive. Now, though he knows that I’m spying on him, yet he didn’t do anything. Also give him this Anpan too.

I really don’t understand what he is trying to do.

“I already told you, right?”

“…?”

“I want to listen to more of your rhythm.”

“…”

“So, will you eat that now? Before I change my mind and kill you here.”

Saying that with a toneless voice contrast with the atmosphere he’s giving out making me slowly take out the bun from the bag and start eating it.

And again… the parks fall into silence… until I finish all of the bun.

“Think it’s time to go now.”

“What?”

Looking at the other person who’s walking away blankly. Before I realize that should have stopped him, the sight of him has already disappeared.

What is going on?

I really don’t understand anything.

What’s his attention and what’s he trying to do?

But it’s not seem like a joke when he said that he’ll kill me.

But that Anpan he gave was not a joke too.

And now what is he supposed to tell Hijikata-san?

That not only I didn’t get any information, but the enemy also treats me food?

Then he’ll tell me to commit the hara-kiri for sure.

That guy should just stab me here.

God!

At the same time outside the park.

“Is _this_ the affair you mention? That Shinsengumi?”

The emotionless tone of the speaker said right after the tall guy walk out of the park.

“Such a pleasantness… his rhythm…”

The answer seems off topic, but because they were together for sometimes that Takasugi knows what Bansai was trying to say.

“Teasing your prey too much and it’ll get away.”

“That’s impossible… his beat belongs to me, only me…”

The reply was with a confident voice and that raise a smile on Takasugi face. Don’t know if he should be sad for that Shinsengumi or not for being interested by this man.

.

.

.


End file.
